


One-Sided Conversastion

by Toonbly



Category: Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Just a drabble, father/son relationship, post queen for a day, requested from tumblr!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 05:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14129238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toonbly/pseuds/Toonbly
Summary: Varian hasn't spoken to his father in a long, long time, and he believes it's about time he breaks the silence.





	One-Sided Conversastion

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This fic was done after being given a prompt by @heyguysitseve on Tumblr!

The amber was cold against his back, it's orange glow being the only thing to bring illumination to the room. It's been quite some time since Varian had last seen it, still unable to look at it without feeling a tang of guilt strike through his heart. He couldn't erase the memory of his father being trapped inside from his mind.

He didn't want this to happen.

He tried his best to stop it

It wasn't his fault. She's the one who refused to help him.

He just wanted to save his father.

She broke her promise.

"I-It's not my fault.." Varian muttered. He sat with his back to his father. He was unable, or perhaps unwilling, to face what he'd played a part in. Quirin was a brave man, Varian and everyone else in Old Corona knew that fact very well. He was a calm, collected, he someone who knew how to handle being under pressure. Even knowing all of this, Varian could still see the fear in his father's eyes at the amber slowly encased him, and he couldn't erase the memory from his mind. It haunted him, tormented him- If only he'd just- listened to him, or- or if Rapunzel had-

Varian struck the amber behind him with his fist. Hard. Not in an attempt to break it, he knew that any attempts at doing so were useless. No, rather it was out of pent up anger and grief. Varian closed his eyes, pressing his forehead to his knees and letting out a shaky sigh. "I-It's not my fault...I didn't want this." Varian whispered, tears beginning to form in his eyes. He wouldn't allow himself to cry, Quirin wouldn't want that. “You know that, right?”

He waited. 

No response.

That wasn't uncommon anymore.

He knew Quirin would never respond. He doubted he'd ever hear his father's voice again. He knew speaking to him was pointless, but it was a bit of a comfort. He'd been completely alone in the weeks following the terrible snow storm that came to Corona. He and his father had always been a little distant, but they still loved each other. Varian longed to hear his voice at least one more time.

Varian took a deep breath.

"You know...I didn't want this. I was just trying to solve the mystery of these- these stupid rocks!" Varian lifted his head up, pressing the back of it to the amber. "I don't understand why you were so secretive about these things. They were- dangerous sure but- but somebody had to do something..I couldn't just stand by and let this continue to happen.." 

His eyes slowly opened.

The first thing he saw was his father's frozen figure inside of the amber. His face was frozen and contorted, in his had remained a note that Varian would never be able to read. He knew it must be some form of last words to him, but he couldn't make out any of what it said. He couldn't tell if that was a good thing or not. 

Tears immediately began to fall down Varian's face, he let out a quiet sob and hung his head again. He still couldn't face his father, he would likely never be able to again.

"I miss you- a-a lot...I know we didn't always get along but- but you're still my father. A-At the end of the day maybe- maybe you were just...looking out for me...Maybe you- you didn't w-want to lose me, too." He fell silent after that, his soft sobs being the only noise that one could hear within the now ghostly lab. 

A soft chittering was heard, and Varian felt something rub against his hand. He opened his eyes to see it was his raccoon, Ruddiger, who proceeded to curl up in Varian's lap. The little guy always came to him whenever he was feeling down, it was fairly comforting. At least Varian had someone who was there for him throughout all of this, even if that someone was a raccoon. Varian gently lifted his hand, petting Ruddiger's fur and exhaling a choked up breath.

"It's okay, though." He whispered, "I will make you proud, father...I will fix this."


End file.
